King of the Galaxgy
by Clay19
Summary: It shows the history of different species. Then it shows how Raven was created, how he meet Bastila and having kids. Shows that their family is powerful in the force and several planets are under their control. Raven II was forced into a coma by using to much of the force. So they put him and Meetra into a stasis pod until he wakes up. And Aayla Secura and Mara Jade . falls in love
1. The Ones

The Ones

Originally, more than a million years prior to the Clone Wars, the Celestials, mysterious beings who were thought to be capable of restructuring space on a massive scale, lived in the galaxy. According to Thuruht, the oldest of the Killik hives, "the Ones are what the Celestials become." Thuruht distinctly "remembers" the Ones coalescing out of a geyser on an unnamed tropical planet; there were three of them—the Father, the Son and the Daughter. They gained these memories from the Son and Daughter themselves, who joined the hive mind briefly to help coordinate the construction of Centerpoint Station. It should be noted that the collective memory of a Killik hive does not make distinctions between fact and fiction like the human mind—any individual memory joined to that of the collective, be it mythology, incontestable fact, or the plot of a holodrama, is history to the Killiks.

The Ones initially lived in peace and harmony in the home they made for themselves near the site of the geyser. The Father warned his children to never drink from the Font of Power, or bathe in the Pool of Knowledge; however, they eventually disobeyed his orders, with the Son drinking from the Font, giving him the power of the dark side, while the Daughter bathed in the Pool, bestowing on her the power of the light side. The siblings then claimed areas of the jungle for themselves and started to fight each other, while the Father tried to keep the peace between them.

One day, a young woman somehow came to their world. She initially became the Servant, serving and catering to the Ones' needs; however, she eventually became the Mother, doting on the Father and succeeding in mending the relationship between the Daughter and Son. She also managed to persuade the Son to use his destructive nature for a constructive purpose by using his Force lightning to carve new rooms in the walls of the gorge where they lived. However, she was still mortal and as a result she grew old, and was no longer able to keep the peace between the siblings. The ageless children started to resume their fighting, and neither the Mother nor the Father were able to prevent it.

One day, while the three were fighting in the courtyard of their home, the Mother snuck a drink from the Font like the Son did, and quickly bathed in the Pool like the Daughter. The Father pulled her out with the Force, but it was too late. She ceased to be the Mother and became Abeloth, the Bringer of Chaos. Abeloth attacked both the Son and Daughter, forcing them to bow down to her. The Father then stepped in to save his children, afterwards taking them and leaving the planet, stranding Abeloth behind.

The Daughter and Son then obtained the help of the Killiks, such as the Thuruht hive, by joining with their hive mind and lending them their power in the Force. Sharing their knowledge with the hives, the siblings directed the creation of Centerpoint Station, Sinkhole Station, and other devices to help create and maintain The Maw, which imprisoned Abeloth.

Afterwards, the Father moved his family to the monolith-gated planet known as Mortis so that he might control them and keep the Force in balance. Thuruht stated that when the Current of the Force was altered and the flow of time changed (the Current forced "where it could not be taken"), Abeloth was able to escape. She would stir up conflict and destruction each time, sending the galaxy into chaos and disorder, thriving on fear, death, and havoc, until the Son and Daughter returned to the Killiks, and together they would re-imprison her. This cycle would repeat itself periodically for hundreds of thousands of years.

Approximately 24,500 BBY, the Darksider Xendor journeyed to Mortis and met the Ones. However, he believed their claims on the nature of the Force had no more or less legitimacy than the teachings of any other Force group.

When the Father brought Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano so that he might verify if Skywalker was the foretold Chosen One as prophecy held it, the Son attempted to kill his father with the Dagger of Mortis and remove him as an obstacle to escape from Mortis. However, the Daughter sacrificed herself, taking the blade for her father and causing the balance of the Force to come undone.

The Son made another attempt to kill the Father shortly afterward, but was shocked when the Father suddenly stole the Dagger and stabbed himself with it, weakening the Son so that he could be killed by Skywalker. Moments after the Son's death, the Father himself died, disappearing into the Force. With this, the Ones were destroyed, and Mortis itself disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the Jedi returned to mere moments after they encountered the monolith, with no evidence that the planet or its inhabitants had ever existed.

During the return of Abeloth in 44 ABY, Grand Master Luke Skywalker—the son of Chosen One—read the mission report in the Jedi Archives about his father and his mentor's experiences on Mortis. Combined with the information gathered from the Thuruht hive, Luke realized that his father's refusal to become the new Keeper of Balance had in fact set off a disastrous chain of events. With the death of the Ones, the galaxy began to slide into darkness; the number of conflicts and chaos in the last 65 years were evidence enough of that. When Jacen Solo fell to the dark side and became the Sith Lord Darth Caedus in an effort to change the course of the future, he inadvertently set in motion another chain of events which culminated in the destruction of Centerpoint Station and the release of Abeloth. With the Ones dead, Abeloth was free to continue her rampage of chaos and destruction.

After Abeloth's defeat at the hands of Luke and Darth Krayt, Luke believed that the Jedi and the Sith must become the new Ones: they must keep the Balance themselves.


	2. Celestials Empire

**Celestials Empire**

Almost nothing was known of the mysterious race of aliens who were also known as the Architects due to the permanence of their cosmological constructions. They were considered one of the earliest and most potent cultures of their time that were identified by the colossal objects they had left behind. Their identities were considered largely a mystery due to lack of information on them. Evidence of their works led many to determine that the region of space was once visited by these stunningly powerful alien architects. They were noted for being an advanced race that ruled the galaxy with these beings holding technology that allowed them to construct or even realign solar systems. A number of species were known to have coexisted with this ancient race as far back as 100,000 BBY. These included the Gree, Kwa, Sharu, Columi, Killiks, Humans and Taung. Races such as the Columi, Gree, Sharu and Kwa all had contact with the Celestials.

More than thirty millennia before the Battle of Yavin, this spectacularly powerful species dominated the stars and conscripted the insectoid Killiks of Alderaan to serve as laborers and exploited them in this role. Killiks were seeded up and down the Perlemian to serve as slave-laborers and as servants. According to the Killiks, a connection was present between the Celestials and the group of Force wielders known as The Ones; it was believed that the Force wielders were descendants of the Celestials. Similarly, the Gree, Kwa and the Rakata acted as servant races to the Celestials alongside the Killiks. Together, they worked to build astonishing technological projects that ranged from the assembly of star systems to the engineering of hyperspace anomalies.

It was believed that the Architects were the same entities that had forced the Sharu of the Rafa system to enter into a period of intellectual dormancy. A brief expansion period by the Sharu saw their race push Coreward as far as Aargau. This was believed to have attracted the notice of the Celestials. Their presence was believed to had frightened the Sharu into adopting a forced culture of primitivism where they sought refuge. It was further speculated that the frightened Sharu buried their cities and drained their intellects in a last-ditch effort in escaping Celestial attention. This seemed to be the reason for their race reverting into primitivism. Similarly, it was speculated that the Columi followed the Sharu's example and checked their expansion to avoid the retribution of the Celestials. It was in fact claimed that the Columi had retreated from the stars after encountering the Celestials.

The Celestials were known to have created a number of projects that took place near Corellia, Kessel and other sites in the eastern disk. Notable achievements of this race included assembling the Corellian system, the Vultar system, the Hapes Cluster, the Kathol Rift and the Maw black-hole cluster, an unlikely proposition in the case of the latter. The Corellian system was in fact assembled at some unknown point from pre-existing planets that were brought together by a combination of buried planetary repulsors and the hyperspace tractor engine known as Centerpoint Station. It was believed that the Architects were responsible for seeding the Core Worlds with life and in particular with Humans though some claimed this was the result of the Rakatan empire. These Architects were held to be responsible for populating the worlds in the Corellian system with Drall, Selonians and humans. While the Drall and Selonians were believed to be native to their worlds, it was possible that the Human Corellians were transplanted to their world by the Celestials.

Killiks were believed to have had a hand in the construction of Centerpoint Station, which they called Qolaraloq. In addition, they witnessed the creation of other Celestial wonders such as the Maw and the Vultar system. Killik slaves were also present on Sinkhole Station where they created a pressure seal that was adapted from their own construction techniques that used technology of the station. A suspected Celestial sensory operations complex on Kessel contained planetwide underground machinery tended to by the Bogeys and contained a type of gigantic astronomical observatory detailing the location of gravity wells across the entire galaxy. Their servant races were tasked with the creation of hyperspace anomalies made west of the Deep Core and possibly the barrier surrounding the galaxy. The ancient creature known as the Mnggal-Mnggal claimed to had witnessed the golden age of the Celestials. Speculation holds that the Celestials had crafted the hyperspace anomalies that bisected the galaxy in order to separate and isolate the influence of the predatory creature.

Around 35,000 BBY, the domain of the Celestials was usurped when the Rakata slave race revolted whereupon they waged a war against the other servant races. Some hypotheses over the hyperspace turbulence in the Unknown Regions also claimed that it was created to serve as a barrier between the Celestials and the upstart Rakata. By 30,000 BBY, the Celestials were nowhere to be found. Their influence had similarly waned sufficiently to allow a new galactic power in the form of the Rakatan Infinite Empire to rise. No trace of their kind was found after the peak of the Rakatan empire. Similarly, the Killiks vanished from the galaxy and relocated beyond the veil of the Unknown Regions which was an act presumed to be attributed to the Celestials. After the construction of Centerpoint Station, it was claimed by the Killiks that the Celestials had grown angry with their Kind and had emptied them from their homeworld of Alderaan. It was theorised that the Celestials drove the Killiks into the Unknown Regions after they devoured their own homeworld and attempted to lay claim to another planet. The Mnggal-Mnggal similarly claimed that it had witnessed the sudden withdrawal of the Celestials from the galaxy in this era.


	3. The Grees

Gree Empire

This advanced species was noted as being one of the oldest civilizations and most ancient in the galaxy. Much of their own history was shrouded to the Gree themselves, with the secrets of their origins being lost. Most scholars believed that the Gree developed on their own homeworld of Gree hundreds of thousands of years before the Galactic Republic. Following a long period of evolution, it was thought that they had developed some form of hyperspace technology whereupon they moved to explore the stars. Their initial expansion in ancient times was achieved through their remarkable technology that included sophisticated navigational computers. This ancient era when their civilization flourished was known to Gree historians as _"the most ancient and forgotten days"_. The Gree found themselves to be much more advanced than most other races in that era. Few of these species encountered had even entered into the industrial age. In this time, the Gree traded with these worlds and even ruled some of them. However, they formed a policy of never giving technology to a developing civilization unless they were theoretically capable of developing it themselves. At some unknown point in the distant past, the ancestors of the Gree launched an automated exploration vessel known as the Gray Secant that left the boundaries of the Enclave for its mission to study the entire galaxy. In the Outer Rim, the Gree civilization flourished from 100,000 BBY where they reached their apex during the same era as that of the Columi. They were noted to had constructed strange alien marvels that were never duplicated in later years. Whilst a powerful race, the Gree empire faced opposition to their reign in the form of the reptilian Kwa.

By 100,000 BBY, they shared the galaxy with a number of other races, including the Celestials, Kwa, Sharu, Columi, Taung and Humans. During these times the Gree, along with both the Kwa and Killiks, became servants of the Celestials. This era saw them aid in building astonishing technological projects.[11] Around 35,000 BBY one of the Celestials' servant races, the Rakata, revolted against their rule and usurped their domain. Afterwards, the Rakata were known to have waged a war against the other Celestial servant races, including the Gree. This saw the Gree encounter the aggressive and militarily superior might of the Infinite Empire. This period also saw the Gree come into conflict with the advanced Kwa Holdings, a conflict which stretched for millennia to 27,000 BBY. Eventually, both sides were pushed back to their borders by the aggressive expansions and military actions of the Infinite Empire. Sometime during their history, the Gree engaged in a war with a large saurian species. The war lasted for several centuries, causing such strife and chaos that Abeloth, the Bringer of Chaos, escaped from her prison. In the Histories of the Killik Thuruht hive, a panel depicted a group of Gree sacrificing several members of a large, saurian species to Abeloth on her planet.

Millennia ago, the Enclave closed the borders of Asation from the rest of the galaxy when the Gree entered into a cultural retreat that they called the Orange Conic Era. By the time the Je'daii Order formed on Tython, the species had long departed the known galaxy. All knowledge of their existence was so far back in history that it had became near legend or myths. During this era, there was much interest among the Tythonians in this ancient race who researched them and their legacy. A number of theories held that the Old City was a settlement inhabited or created by the Gree. By the age of the Old Republic, the Gree were noted for being one of the oldest species in the galaxy and known for both their bizarre as well as wonderful technology. Their glory days of their civilization had ended thousands of years before the rise of the Republic with much of their history being forgotten along with their greatest achievements lost to their people. The majority of Gree lived in seclusion within their territory in the Gree Enclave that was a mid-sized region of space that was carefully isolated from outside contact. Whilst isolationists, the Gree were well known for their reputation as engineers and artisans that were unmatched.

At some point in history, Gree also settled on Coruscant. In 3,640 BBY, during the Old Republic era much of Coruscant's lower level constructions, such as power production and waste processing was still of Gree technology. At the time, there was a delegation of Gree droids present on Coruscant to oversee the maintenance of these machines. The Sith Emperor Vitiate was noted to had used Gree technology to create a cloaking device for his personal space station. At some point, the Sith Empire managed to recover a Gree computer. It was believed by the Republic Strategic Information Service that the device was recovered from an ancient derelict vessel whereupon it was studied on Dromund Kaas. After recognizing its potential, the Sith were believed to had used it to safely navigate to the Maelstrom Prison following an adaptation of the computer interface for use by Humanoid species.

During the time of the Grand Acquisitions Race, it was noted by the Chevin Conglomerate that a Gree fleet was returning to known space for some mysterious purpose. In fact, the legendary vessel known as the Gray Secant began its journey to the planet Ilum as the conflict between the Republic and Sith became subject to its study. Afterwards, agents of the Dread Masters continued their plans by taking control of a Gree Hypergate on Asation where they began transporting hordes of creatures to the planet. As a result, the Gree dispatched their ambassadors to gather help from the galactic powers. Administrator General Lalat'k was sent to the Sith Empire to gather their aid whilst Gatemaster Beltek'k was dispatched to the Galactic Republic.

In the final years of the Galactic Republic, the Gree were known as an iconic species of cephalopods that had built a civilization that predated the Republic. As a result, the worlds of the Gree were noted for being a xenoarcheaologist's treasure trove that contained artifacts of exotic and advanced technology. These relics were guarded by the Gree who had degenerated to a point where their technology was largely unusable by themselves. Around four thousand years ago, several hundred A-series assassin droids left Kashyyyk for Gree space where a Gree clan employed them for assassination purposes. During the Rise of the Empire era, the glory days of the Gree were long over and their history and technological secrets mostly lost.

During the Separatist Crisis, Count Dooku formerly of the Jedi Order was sighted within the Gree Enclave where the Senate Bureau of Intelligence had reports of a man matching his description being onboard the mobile Rokak'k Baran station. There were also claims of him utilizing a vessel with a particle-wake unlike any encountered before that led to Director Armand Isard commenting that contact was being made with Gree crafters to inquire if they knew anything about the technology employed. At this point in their history, the Gree were still able to operate and build some unique items. Count Dooku's personal Geonosian solar sailer was fitted with an ancient, mysterious sail of Gree manufacture.

The Trident-class assault ships created by the Colicoid Creation Nest were craft that drew upon the ancient designs of the Gree Enclave. Midway through the Clone Wars, the Pollux Poi assassin droids were purchased by Count Dooku from the Gree where they were utilized on Jabiim. The Gree remained an obscure species, known only to specialists in alien cultures such as Clone trooper commander CC-1004. CC-1004 adopted the name "Gree" to demonstrate his knowledge of galactic species, knowing that anyone who commented on his chosen name would share his interest in sentientology.

**On the other hand, Gree were almost entirely unfamiliar with standard galactic technology. They were particularly contemptuous of droids, which were not a part of Gree technology. Modern Gree became reduced to being mere caretakers of decaying wonders. First contact with the Gree by the Empire was made by Captain Marrix during a scouting expedition through their sector of space. He was apparently highly respected by the Gree to the point that he was allowed to visit their homeworld once. The Galactic Empire maintained a small consulate on Gree though there was no governor or garrison. The Imperial Consul-General maintained a small force under his command that included a Carrack-class light cruiser. Skalus served as the Imperial Consul-General on the Gree world of Asation.**


	4. The Kwa

Kwa Empire

The Kwa originated on the Outer Rim world of Dathomir and developed into a galactic power hundreds of thousands of years before the Galactic Republic. They developed the Infinity Gates which enabled near-instant travel between various interstellar locations. However, they could also operate as superweapons since they were modeled on a Celestial concept. These were housed within vast pyramidal structures known as the Star Temples. This technology enabled them to carve up a regional empire known as the Kwa Holdings.

Through their Infinity Gates, the Kwa arrived on the planet Lehon where they encountered the primitive Rakata. During this encounter, they sensed that the native species were strong Force-sensitives and they uplifted them as the Kwa had done so many other worlds. This saw the Rakata gaining knowledge of the Force and they were also given advanced technology. In time, the Kwa discovered that they had made a grievous mistake as they did not understand the true dark nature of the Rakata who lived to conquer and destroy. Around 100,000 BBY, they encountered the Gree Empire, leading to border disputes between them. With the advent of the Rakatan Infinite Empire, the species began to lose their influence on galactic politics.

In time, the Rakata came to desire the Infinity Gates of their former benefactors which was a secret the Kwa refused to share with them. This led to a war between the two races where the Kwa fought their former proteges on Lehon itself in order to destroy the Infinity Gate on the planet. Afterwards, the Kwa began to either destroy or disable the gates on other worlds whilst they retreated from Rakatan aggression. In time, the Kwa would retreat back to their homeworld of Dathomir though some remained on worlds such as Tython. After sealing the Infinity Gates and Star Temples, they set guardians to protect the Temples—giant wuffa worms with thick hides and an impressive turn of speed. Though the Infinite Empire wiped out the rest of the Kwa around the galaxy, the original inhabitants of Dathomir eventually evolved—or rather degenerated—into the Kwi.

**Millennia later, many of the Kwa's descendants were slaughtered by the Nightsisters when the witches discovered the Gate. The surviving Kwi fled into the desert where they would form tribes, including the Blue Desert People and the Blue Mountain People. **


	5. The Sharu

The Sharu

While traveling underneath their largest pyramid, Lando Calrissian and Vuffi Raa saw historic wall pictorials which indicated a little of the ancient history of the Sharu, and suggested they were created by a starfish-shaped precursor race. Thus there is implication that Vuffi Raa's progenitors may have been the makers of the Sharu.

Circa 1,000,000 BBY, the Sharu began to feel threatened by a powerful alien entity, possibly the Celestials. To protect themselves, the Sharu went underground and hid their cities beneath the plastic pyramids. The Sharu created the Mindharp so that when another civilization was able to activate it, the species would know it was safe to come out. They also used crystalline life-orchards to temporarily drain their intelligence, becoming the primitive **Toka**, or "Broken People". Prior to this event, the Sharu were highly advanced, reaching as far Coreward as Aargau.

They were exploited by the Human colonists as slaves. In 4 BBY, Lando Calrissian discovered the Mindharp. Rafa IV's governor inadvertently activated the Mindharp and its subharmonic emanations started a reversal of the social order in the Rafa system. The Toka were restored into the legendary Sharu and the pyramids crumbled, with strange, new cities emerging. This also created an interdiction field which prevented hyperspace travel into and out of the system for weeks. Many of the Human settlements had also been destroyed, and the surviving settlers fled. Trade with the Rafa system also collapsed overnight.

However, this event brought countless scientists and researchers to the Rafa system. Calrissian was also considered a hero by many for his role in the event. Though the Sharu did not prevent the scientists from doing their work, neither did they cooperate with what they perceived as "lesser sentients". As a result, little is known on Sharu history and technology. Even Emperor Palpatine himself felt threatened enough by the species to install a permanent military garrison in the Rafa system. However, his forces did not make any military move against the Sharu. Later, the New Republic had a five-hundred member research team staffed by the Obroan Institute for Archaeology assigned to research the species.


	6. The Columi

The Columi

The Columi originally evolved from herbivorous reptiles who roamed the marshes of the low-gravity planet Columus. These early members of the species made use of buoyont bellies which helped them crawl through the marsh on four webbed feet. In time, they eventually evolved to walk on their hind legs which allowed them to pick fruit from the trees. After a few thousand years, they underwent their next evolutionary step where they began laying their eggs in the trees which better protected them from predators. This gradually led to life entirely within the trees themselves where they began to develop hands instead of claws. In addition, they evolved prehensile tails which replaced the heavy caudal appendage which they dragged around when they were quadrupeds. Following a few centuries, they mastered the use of tools that in turn brought a rapid series of evolutionary developments. They lost their tails and gained the capacity to walk in a bipedal stance and marked their rise to true sentience. In time, they began to mine minerals and other raw materials from the bedrocks which they used to construct cities that were constructed high above the trees and mud that were supported by great pylons.

Over the next few thousand years, they evolved rapidly in technological advancement and in their own evolution. They quickly developed a technological civilization and, by 2,000,000 BBY and again by 100,000 BBY, interstellar spacecraft. The Columi became one of the first species to develop interstellar travel and were the first to send scouts to explore the far corners of the galaxy. However, their early explorations in search of other civilizations led to disappointing results. Every life-bearing planet they discovered, including Coruscant and Duro, was inhabited by people they considered no better than subsentients and barbarians. To make matters worse, the gravity on other planets was much too high for the Columi's comfort. The disillusioned Columi abandoned space travel, and retreated to Columus to develop in isolation. It was speculated that the Columi followed the example of the Sharu and checked their expansion to avoid the retribution of the Celestials.

While their limbs and torsos shrank and atrophied, their brains expanded. They eventually developed highly sophisticated brains, with four cerebrums and over one hundred lobes. Their eyes became highly acute, able to detect most of the electromagnetic spectrum. However, they lost their senses of smell and taste, and became essentially immobile. Eventually, they became utterly dependent on machines, repulsorlift chairs, and droids for mobility and all other physical tasks. These devices were controlled by radio signals generated by the Columi's brain waves. One such device was the Columi mental hoverpod, a vehicle controlled by mental projection. Eventually, the Columi gained sufficient understanding of non-Columi minds to allow the device to be modified to work with other sentients.

This species devotion to mental pursuits had led to a deep disdain for physical activities with them holding the view that there was no dignity in any activity except those relating to thought. As a result, they often looked down at races that made use of physical forms of labor.

The Columi government was a democracy, where every Columi had an equal share in decision making. This resulted in policy discussions which dragged on for years. However, when the Galactic Empire turned its attentions towards Columus, the Columi reacted with uncharacteristic swiftness and joined the Imperial cause. Though the Columi feared and despised other, more "primitive" sentients, they were willing to lend assistance to the Empire in exchange for being left alone. Many Columi thinkers held positions within the Imperial administration. A minority of Columi went renegade, and lent their intellectual assistance to criminal organizations or even the Rebel Alliance.

By the latter days of the Galactic Republic, Columus was something of a backwater, with Columi civilization having been overtaken in influence by younger species. Though their technology was up to galactic standard, it was too specialized to attract significant trade. The Columi tried to attract trade by marketing their homeworld as a tourist destination, though the health benefits of Columus' low gravity were disputed. The Columi also had cloning facilities on their homeworld—facilities which were their only means of reproduction—but civilian use of these facilities was restricted during the Clone Wars.


	7. The Killiks

The Killiks

The Killiks were an ancient species in the Pre-Republic era who originated from their spawnworld of Alderaan. They were known to have shared the galaxy in these early times with numerous other races such as the Celestials, Gree, Kwa, Sharu, Columi, Taung, and Humans. These original insectoid inhabitants of Alderaan spreaded across their planet and entered neighboring star systems millennia before the foundation of the Galactic Republic. Prior to 35,000 BBY, the spectacularly powerful Celestials were dominant in the galaxy and conscripted the insectoid Killiks as laborers and exploited them in this role. A period that was dormant in the Killik's hive memory was of the Great Migration where their species departed their homeworld and spread into the stars whilst the remaining remained on Oroboro. Killik slave-laborers were seeded up and down the Perlemian during this time. The Architects, namely the Son and Daughter, were known to have directed the hives and providing them the knowledge to build wonders such as the World Puller, Still Curtain and the Chasm of Forever. It was believed that they had a hand in the construction of Centerpoint Station which they called Qolaraloq and witnessed the birth of other Celestial wonders such as the Maw black-hole cluster along with the Vultar system. The Thuruht hive was noted to have known the reason for the formation of the Corellian system which they referred to as the Five Rocks. Killiks were believed to have held some unknown tie to the Vulagool race who hated and feared the insectoid aliens. Researchers believed that these creatures were perhaps brought to Alderaan millennia ago by the Killiks and driven to the brink of extinction when they were forced to work on the hive mounds. Others, however, claimed that the Vulagool were descendants of Killik Joiners that were mutated and later forced from the nests.

According to the Killiks, an unspecified act by the Kind had led to the Celestials' anger and in response they emptied Oroboro of their number. Killik slaves were also present and involved in the construction of Sinkhole Station with the Thuruht hive being responsible for the imprisonment of the entity known as Abeloth. By 30,000 BBY, the Celestials' influence had waned which allowed the upstart Rakata to rise into power. During this time, an incursion by Killiks engulfed the planet Korriban but was driven off by the native Sith. By this point, the Killiks vanished from the known galaxy and were relocated to the Unknown Regions which was an act presumed to be attributed to the Celestials. With the absence of the Celestials, the Killiks had abandoned the civilized galaxy where they left nothing behind but their hive mounds on Alderaan along with similar such structures on nearby Alsakan. A theory made by Luke Skywalker claimed that around this era the Killiks had devoured all the resources of their homeworld of Oroboro. Afterwards, they attempted to lay claim to other planets that did belong to them. As a result, the Celestials intervened and drove the Killiks into the Unknown Regions. According to a Shistavanen legend, sometime during this period a Killik Sith Lord lived in exile on the planet Sarafur after being driven off of Alsakan.

When Human colonists discovered Alderaan in 27,500 BBY, all they discovered were the empty spires of the long vanished species that once inhabited the world. By this point, the Killiks had long migrated into deep space for unknown reasons. The only evidence of their existence were the empty hive mounds. The colonists arrival on Alderaan discovered a verdant world that was abandoned by this insect species. All trace of this long-vanished alien race was the dirt mounds in the Castle Lands. These empty constructions would ignite the imaginations of artists who created famed works of art that was inspired by the lost Killiks which included the moss painting known as _Killik Twilight_. It was discovered that each successive generation of Killiks showed degrading levels of technological sophistication. Thus, it seemed that the Alderaanian Killiks had lost their ability to function together as a hive organism with their society descending into chaos. The Alderaanian colonists in turn came to a world that was littered with the debris of the Killik civilization. The pre-Alderaanian colonization history of the planet remained lost except within the hive mind of the insectoid Killiks. Meanwhile, The Colony that had departed into deep space sought out a new homeworld for themselves but were unable to find a suitable planet. This led to the lost kin separating into a thousand nests that went their different paths. These departed Killik nests retreated into the Unknown Regions where they remained on a handful of isolated planets for thirty millennia.

In truth, a few Killiks had remained behind on Alderaan where they lived in hibernation deep underground. Every few hundred years, these Killiks emerged and came into conflict with the colonists before retreating whereupon they entered into their slumber once more. Alderaanians viewed the Killiks as monsters out of legend though none knew how the Killiks viewed the Human inhabitants of Alderaan. Amongst the most legendary hive known to the Alderaanians was the Black Hive. These hibernating groups of nests located underground beneath the Castle Lands were completely unaware of the fate of the lost nests that departed their homeworld with even the reason for their departure being forgotten. All that was known was that a primal memory of the exodus was present within the hive mind. These hibernating Killiks only emerged to the surface every few hundred years and came into conflict with the Alderaanian colonists that now occupied the planet. The people of Alderaan also established the Order of Extermination at some point that was tasked with eliminating the Killik threat whenever it emerged.

The Oroboro nests once again awoke during the Cold War era where they were engaging the Alderaanians during the conflict that emerged over the planet's throne between the noble houses. In this time, House Ulgo also learnt a means of controlling Killiks to serve their military forces which was achieved through a site known to the hive as the pain factory where they tortured Killiks in order to lead them to swarm against the House's enemies. Science Commander Keikana Herot tasked an agent with destroying the pain factory and desired to use the data to control the Killiks for the Republic's cause. Doctor Parren intended to study a live Killik specimen as part of her attempts at learning to domesticate the insectoid species. The Imperial Science Bureau's Project Protean were interested in the Killiks and had Vector Hyllus of the Imperial Diplomatic Service purposely transformed into a Joiner to study the effects of the process. Attempts were also made at using specialist weapons against the emerging Killiks such as the Mother's Milk poison and Blood Boiler. In addition, the Science Bureau developed a device known as the Brood Totem that worked to attract Killiks and it was planned to use the machine to lure swarms to attack their enemies.

In the Cold War, the Dawn Herald Vector Hyllus accompanied Imperial Intelligence agent Cipher Nine and intended to seek out the lost kin that had left on the Great Migration centuries ago. Ambassador Hyllus also sought to promote an alliance between the Sith Empire and the Killiks. In the eras that followed the end of the Second Great Galactic War, the alien insectoids were considered long extinct with one of the few traces of their civilization being their ruins with many mysteries surrounding them.

The Killiks would remain sequestered in the Unknown Regions for millennia. In 0 BBY their home world of Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star, but no Killik was present on Alderaan when it was destroyed. The insectile species had long existed within their own private pocket in the Unknown Regions. Their expansionistic impulses were kept in check and they only spread to a handful of worlds in the Unknown Regions. This period saw occasional acts of extermination between rival hives in warfare. The reconnaissance corps of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force had been aware of the existence of the Killik Colony for centuries. Whilst observing them, they noticed the insectoids were slowly expanding over time but were never classed as being a threat. A this time, the Chiss had suffered labor shortages as a result of the Third Vagaari War that led to several of the families hiring entire nests from the Colony. This was deemed a perfect solution as the insectoid aliens were plentiful, industrious and not averse to risk. The Chiss were aware of the potential creation of Joiners from contact with Killiks and thus imposed very stringent precautions. However, for reasons not truly understood, these precautions broke down due to the result of sabotage. It was suspected that this was the result of possible Chiss interfamily rivalries that resulted in two entire families becoming Joiners. Whilst devastating to the Chiss, a further three families had become critically dependent on insect labor that led to a dispute within the Chiss Ascendancy.

A significant change occured amongst the Killiks in 27 ABY, a starship called the _Tachyon Flier_—carrying three Force-sensitive Humans including Raynar Thul—crashed on Yoggoy, one of their colonies. Raynar Thul dragged Lomi Plo and Welk, the two remaining survivors and Dark Jedi, from the burning wreck, though they were all badly burned and mutilated. The Killiks there rescued them and began to heal the survivors. Eventually, all three were absorbed into the Killik hive mind. Whilst undisturbed by the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Killik Colony was stirred into a state of frenzy following the accidental arrival of these castaways. The absorption of these Force-sensitive Joiners led to the primary rise of Killik Force abilities. Raynar Thul took on the persona UnuThul while Lomi and Welk became the leaders of the Dark Nest or Gorog, a secretive Killik hive. Since Raynar had been absorbed into the Killik hive mind, his values became their values, especially his value of individual life. When Raynar emerged, he was in control of the Yoggoy nest, and began changing it to better help the Killiks. In time, the Yoggoy hive spread about local space, to provide for itself and share the "gift" of Raynar among the Kind. Thul's efforts included the use of trade for food and equipment between the nests along with the establishment of the Unu nest. This era was not without conflict as there were attacks from a disapproving nest along with a period of starvation as the flourishing nests stripped their worlds bare but the beginning of the Colony was cemented as the Kind spread across local space.

The result of this encounter led to the imposition of a single Will on the Colony that led to nests all across sectors acting in concert with one another where they pursued a single unified purpose namely expansion. In 29 ABY, the first satellite nests began to appear on the border of the Chiss Ascendancy. In addition, an exponential population growth erupted amongst the Killiks after they began to make use of hospitals to care for their sick and began to use interstellar trade to alleviate the cyclic food shortages that had once kept their population numbers in check. The process was not an easy one. While Killiks were peaceful, like most hive based species, they had no value on individual life. At least one rival nest attacked the Yoggoy hive, but the hive survived, either defeating or absorbing the attacking nest. Then, the cyclical food shortages, which had never faced the Killiks before, required them to begin trading with other planets and races. However, they also began absorbing more non-Killiks into their hive mind. By 35 ABY, when the Killiks were rediscovered by the Galactic Alliance, they were still barely surviving. At the same time, the Colony had expanded to 375 nests, though it is unknown how much of the total population of Killiks this represents. However, the existence of the Dark Nest was unknown to most Killiks.

In 35 ABY, under the manipulation of the Dark Nest, the Killiks began expanding into the borders of the Chiss Ascendancy, starting a dispute which the Galactic Alliance was forced to mediate. Following their absorption into the Killiks, the Joiners introduced the insectoid species to the Galactic Alliance in 35 ABY. In an attempt at bringing a peace, it was deemed that Qoribu was too close to Chiss territory. As a result, it was expected that the nests were going to make more contacts with Chiss exploration and mining crews that would provoke renewed hostilities. The Jedi delegation managed to trick Raynar Thul into believing that the nests were growing hostile as a result of accepting Chiss Joiners and that the only way to avoid this was by moving the nests from that region of space. Leia Organa Solo offered a newly discovered region of space containing rich paradise world in the Utegetu Nebula. Such planets offered plenty of lush foraging ground for the Killiks who were always interesting in expanding into new territory. Furthermore, they were located in a subsector on the edge of Colony space. Whilst an attractive prospect, the Killiks lacked the means of relocating the entire Taat nest though the Jedi offered the use of the Hapan Battle Dragons as transports. Once the terms of the Qoribu Truce were accepted, the Killiks departed for the Utegetu Nebula as part of the tense peace agreement. The temporary cease-fire saw the Killiks move to the cluster of uninhabited planets in the Paradise Nebula.

Under the terms of the Qoribu Truce, the Killiks of the Colony agreed to settle Woteba and 13 other planets in the Utegetu Nebula rather than continuing expansion into Chiss space. Woteba was settled by the artistic Saras hive. Unfortunately for the Killiks, Woteba and all of the other planets in the nebula had an ancient environmental defense system. Whenever the planet was hit by the nova that formed the Utegetu Nebula, all animal life was wiped out, but plant life was restored within two years by the defense system. At first, Woteba seemed a paradise for Killik colonization, but the planet attacked them anytime they interfered with the ecosystem, destroying both structures and living beings with a corrosive substance known as Fizz, nano-machines which broke down the intrusive objects or beings on the molecular level. As a result, the Killiks believed the Jedi had purposefully sent them to the planet to fall victim to the Fizz, but this was not true, merely a lie of the Dark Nest. At the same time, the Dark Nest had been sponsoring the use of pirates that were being used against the Galactic Alliance and smuggling Black Membrosia that had an addictive effect on the galaxy's insectoid races.

In 36 ABY, the Killiks abandoned the Nebula for fourteen nest ships built in the Tusken's Eye, alongside the nest ship of the Dark Nest. This fleet captured the Galactic Alliance _Victory_-class Star Destroyer _Admiral Ackbar_ in preparation for their invasion of the Chiss Ascendancy, thus starting the Swarm War. The hijacking of the Star Destroyer led to increased tensions with the incident putting the Galactic Alliance and the Killiks into a state of war. Attempts to prevent war were ruined when Jedi Knight Jacen Solo attacked a ship of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force in an attempt to lure them into a preemptive strike against the Killik. Many of the Killik allies were insectoid races including Fefzes, Flakaxes, Geonosians, Yam'rii, Snutibs, S'krrrs, Verpines, and Vratixes due to the fact that they became Joiners more quickly. During the war, the forces of the Galactic Alliance were led by Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon, and the New Jedi Order by Grand Master Luke Skywalker. The Alliance eventually won, despite that a Killik coup of Thyferra resulted in the loss of Bacta. After their defeat the Killks went back to their original culture in peace and isolation from the rest of the Galaxy including the Chiss in the Unknown Regions.

With the conclusion of the Swarm War, teams of Jedi from the Jedi Order began seeding more than half of the Killik Colony's planets with the Fizz nanotech agent that had been discovered in the Utegetu Nebula. It was believed that this would rise to a hundred percent based on the Jedi's knowledge of Killik territory. This was believed to be a failsafe that would prevent the Killiks from reconstituting the Colony as if they began overpopulating their own worlds than the nanotech environmental defense agents would bring down the nests to a more manageable level. Whilst the Chiss were unsatisfied, it was believed that the Killiks had no further reason for restarting hostilities and would soon lose the capacity to do so. By this point, it was believed that the Killiks began to revert to their natural state.

Afterwards, in 44 ABY, Jedi Knights Raynar Thul, Lowbacca and Tekli journeyed to the Celestial Palace in the Reo system in order to speak with the Thuruht Queen about the recently freed Abeloth. In response to this news, the Queen had her entire nest prepare for the end of the galaxy.


	8. The Rakata

Rakata

The **Infinite Empire**, the first known major galactic government, was founded and ruled by the Rakata, a scientifically advanced species that used their knowledge to conquer and enslave other species throughout the known galaxy, from Humans to Sand People. Many years before 36,453 BBY, the Kwa—a Force-sensitive reptilian species from the planet Dathomir—arrived on Lehon, the homeworld of the Rakata species, via their Infinity Gate technology that allowed the Kwa to travel instantaneously across the galaxy. As they had done on many worlds before, the Kwa became the Rakata's benefactors, teaching them about the Force and giving them advanced technology. However, the Kwa were horrified to realize that Rakata were a cannibalistic race that ignored the Kwa teachings of balance, drawing only on the dark side of the Force. Pairing their aggression and desire for conquest with the Kwa technology, the Rakata expanded out from Lehon and began to conquer other worlds in the Unknown Regions.

The Infinite Empire, as the Rakata called themselves, targeted worlds that were rich with the Force, which they conquered and then enslaved their populations. The Rakata developed technology that allowed them to induce fear and hatred in Force-sensitive beings, and they used the Force-sensitives slaves among the populations they conquered to fuel their warships and technology by placing them in machines that converted the slaves' dark side emotions into energy. Desiring the Kwa's Infinity Gate technology, they turned on their benefactors when the Kwa refused—and in the resultant battle on Lehon, many Kwa died holding off the Rakatan warriors so that they could destroy the gate on Lehon.

However, the Rakata were not to be stopped. Building an enormous space station known as the Star Forge over the star Abo in the Lehon system—a factory powered by the dark side that produced warships and technology for the empire—the Rakata spread out over the Unknown Regions and into the eastern galaxy by 35,000 BBY. The forest world of Kashyyyk was one world captured by the Empire, and the Rakata installed a terraforming computer on the planet to manipulate Kashyyyk's wroshyr trees. However, the computer lost contact with the Rakata in 33,598 BBY, and over two hundred years later it malfunctioned, causing a hyper-acceleration in the growth of the wroshyrs.

By 30,000 BBY, the Infinite Empire had reached its zenith, linking over five hundred Force-rich worlds all across the galaxy. When the Rakata encountered Dathomir, the homeworld of the Kwa, they brutally subjugated the world in revenge for the Kwa's destruction of their Infinity Gates across the galaxy, and as a result the Kwa eventually devolved into the simpleminded Kwi lizards. Intrigued by the enormous rancors native to Dathomir, the Infinite Empire transported a number of them back to Lehon as curiosities, and they also succeeded in driving the Gree—another spacefaring species at the time—all the way back to their home cluster. The Infinite Empire introduced a rancor to the planet Gamorr, where it became a mythological creature in the culture of the native Gamorreans.

The Infinite Empire turned the planet Belsavis into a prison world, using stasis technology to entomb monsters, warlords, and other powerful entities. The first prisoner of Belsavis—and the reason the prison was constructed—was the World Razer, a mysterious being whose hunger supposedly consumed a thousand worlds. According to inscriptions in the Tomb, which was the Galactic Republic's term for the primary Rakatan prison complex, it took the entire Infinite Empire to subdue the World Razer.

Around 27,700 BBY, the Rakata discovered the planet Korriban and the Sith species. The Rakata showed the Sith king Adas the technology of holocrons, but Adas soon realized the empire's intentions of conquest and led his people in driving the Rakata off of Korriban. The Rakata conquered a number of worlds in the region that was later known as the Core Worlds, including the planet Coruscant, which was home to the Human species. Despite their enslavement by the Rakata, however, the Humans experimented with sleeper ships around 27,500 BBY, seeding a number of planets in the Core Worlds and the Tion Cluster—many of which were also conquered by the Rakata.

During the Infinite Empire's reign, the Esh-kha species began to overrun a number of Rakatan slave worlds, leading the empire to attack the Esh-kha. One Esh-kha named Hallow Voice appealed to the Rakata to spare his species, but the Rakata strung out negotiations until they had contained the Esh-kha and then captured Hallow Voice. The Esh-kha were all imprisoned on Belsavis, locked in stasis vaults. The Rakatan warlord Soa, also known as the Infernal One, was one of the rulers of the Infinite Empire, though he was ultimately imprisoned on Belsavis in what became known as the Eternity Vault.

The Force-based technology of the Rakata had profound consequences which led to the total collapse of the Infinite Empire. The Star Forge began feeding off its Rakatan masters' aggressive tendencies and created dark side energies that further corrupted its creators. After generations of galactic supremacy and control, the Infinite Empire began to fracture. Huge slave revolts erupted throughout the borders of the Empire along with various factions vying for control. This led to a civil war throughout Rakatan controlled space. Already weakened by warfare, the Rakata were suddenly struck by a deadly plague in 25,200 BBY (possibly created by one of the slave species) that spread rapidly through their ranks due to their self-crafted genetic uniformity. The virulent disease nearly exterminated the Rakata and brought the Infinite Empire to its knees, but the worst was yet to come.

A mutation in the disease caused the Rakata to lose their connection and power in the Force. As the Force adepts were culled from the overall population, the Rakata lost their ability to manipulate their own advanced technology. The Rakatans were forced to adapt to using inferior technology. With their slave masters thus weakened, the populace of many enslaved worlds rebelled. The Infinite Empire began to collapse as member worlds such as Korriban began to expel their Rakatan masters. The all-but-destroyed Rakata could do nothing but abandon their conquests and retreat to the safety of their homeworld Lehon.

Various factions on the Rakatan homeworld vied for dominance over what was left of the Empire and so began a devastating civil war that destroyed all the cities and transformed the surface of the planet into chains of islands. The war almost led to the extinction of the Rakatan species and drove most of the surviving Rakata underground where they devolved into primitive tribal groups. Only a faction known as The Elders, who were descended from the priest caste of the Infinite Empire, recalled the true history and subsequent fall of their people. In the following centuries, the defunct Infinite Empire was erased from the records of its former labor forces. It was lost from the pages of galactic history until its rediscovery during the Jedi Civil War, a few thousand years after the Rakatas' alleged extinction.

The Empire produced technological innovations such as terraforming machinery, semi-sentient Star Maps and computers, and the transmogrifying Star Forge (built in 30,000 BBY). Among its many crimes were those of aggressive war, slavery on a massive scale, and the casual obliteration of member worlds such as Tatooine.

As they needed a lot of Force-sensitive beings for fueling their starships and pursue their conquest of the galaxy, the Rakata became a well known practitioners of slavery which was not only built on it but also dependent on it. They also used a lot of their slaves as a labor force to build their greatest achievements, as for the Star Forge, a massive shipyard that used the energy from stars to fuel itself. Some of the races they used included Niktos, Duros, Hutts, Humans, Selkath and many more. Eventually, slavery toppled their empire when their subjects banded together in massive revolts.

The slaves were stripped of their identities and a letter of the aurebesh alphabet was assigned to each of them, and then tattooed in various places of their bodies in case they were dismembered. Slaves who displeased the Rakata were often eaten by their masters, who were cannibals.

In addition, when a slave particularly strong in the Force was discovered by a Rakatan Predor, the latter could train him as a Force Hound. Thoses slaves were powerful Dark Side users, trained for the purpose of discovering planets highly attuned to the Force and their inhabitants for their masters.

Due to the limitations of the Rakatan hyperdrive technology, the Infinite Empire consisted of only 500 worlds, but they were scattered far and wide over the entire length of the Known Galaxy. All the below mentioned planets have either a large and lush ecosystem (such as Kashyyyk or Honoghr) or a connection to the Force, (Korriban, Dantooine, Dathomir) since the Rakatan hyperdrive was only able to hone in on planets with these features.


	9. The Sith

**Sith**, **Red Sith** or **Sith Purebloods**

Adas was King of Korriban and the Sith in a reign that lasted nearly three hundred years. He was large for his species, his skin was unusually charcoal-colored, and he was raised as a chosen being from his youth. Encasing himself in ebon armor, he wielded a massive battle-ax, and became a master of Sith magic. Circa 28,000 BBY, Adas united the disparate nations of Korriban in a series of bloody conflicts, eventually solidifying himself as the sole leader of his people.

The Sith hailed Adas as the _Sith'ari_, or "Overlord." The commonly held belief was that he was invincible, and that his reign would be eternal. Circa 27,700 BBY, Rakata from the Infinite Empire arrived on Korriban, and taught Adas how to harness the technology of holocrons. Adas created one of these devices, but soon realized that the new arrivals were attempting to conquer Korriban. He took his battle-ax to the aliens, and with his people at his side, drove them off. In doing so, he lost his life.

As he grew older, he grew to be substantial in size, and displayed great intelligence as well as skill in combat. Adas was also particularly adept in the use of Sith magic. He encased himself in a suit of spiked, ebon armor, and was armed with an oversized, alchemically-forged battle-ax. Circa 28,000 BBY, Adas took his ax to his fellow Sith in a series of brutal conflicts, eventually uniting and consolidating the disparate nations of his homeworld.

In doing so, Adas became the undisputed ruler and King of Korriban. The general perception held by his people was that he would live forever, with a reign eternal, and he came to be revered as a god. The period of his rule became known as the "Reign of the Ax" and over time, Adas was given the moniker of _Sith'ari_, meaning "Lord" or "Overlord." He was three hundred years old when Rakatan soldiers of the Infinite Empire moved against Korriban. At first, the aliens taught King Adas how to record his essence into a device called a "holocron," in an attempt to lull the Sith ruler into their confidence. Putting his newfound knowledge to use, Adas created his own holocron, although the device became more a testament to his accomplishments than a teaching device. Eventually, though, the Rakatans were more blatant in their actions, and attempted to conquer the Sith, using their Force-based technology. The Sith were more than able to defend themselves, and Adas, refusing to tolerate their actions even in his advanced age, led his people in the vehement defense of Korriban. He personally participated in the punitive action, driving back the invaders with his massive ax. In the process, he was able to capture the Rakatan starships, and turn them against the invaders. Adas's forces were able to push on from Korriban, and reach Ziost, Malachor V, and Tund. However, in securing what he hoped would be a future of freedom for his people, Adas perished. A Sith named Yshaar Kael gained the title of "Betrayer of Adas" around this time before being captured by the Rakata. When he died his son took over.


	10. The Je'daii Order and Jedi Order

**Je'daii**

The **Je'daii Order** was an ancient organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force on the planet Tython, in the galaxy's Deep Core. Focusing on maintaining a balance in the Force, a state at which Tython was itself hospitable, the Je'daii saw the Force as two aspects of a whole; the Ashla and the Bogan. They saw this duality in the Force represented in the night sky of Tython in the form of two natural satellites; one bathed in light, another shrouded in darkness. In keeping with their ideal balance, Je'daii who fell too far to either the light or darkness were exiled to one of the moons to meditate until they returned to balance.

The Order's presence on Tython was spread between nine Temples, each of which was presided over by a Je'daii Temple Master. In order to gain mastery in the Order, all Je'daii were expected to travel to each of the Temple to hone different skills. The Order was led by a Council of Masters, consisting of the nine Temple Masters, which decided important matters and directed the Order. Surviving on Tython for millennium in isolation from the rest of the galaxy, the Order was deeply shaken by the arrival of a Force Hound from the Infinite Empire.

In the years following the Hound's initial crash landing on Tython, a schism shook the Order to its foundation. After a bloody civil war, known to history as the first conflict between light and dark side philosophies, the dark side adherents were routed while the Jedi Order thrived. A large group of Jedi departed Tython, eventually finding a new home on Ossus, where they would eventually join the Galactic Republic as defenders of the peace.

In the year 36,453 BBY, the Tho Yor—eight great pyramid ships that were scattered across the galaxy—called out to the inhabitants of the planets they were located on, including Ando Prime, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Ryloth, and Dathomir. Through the Force, the Tho Yor convinced the Force-sensitive sentients around them to board the starships, and the pyramid ships then departed the planets upon which they had sat for so long and set out into the galaxy. The Tho Yor then traveled the galaxy, gathering Force-sensitives of many other species, so that by the time the eight ships journeyed into the Deep Core together, they carried members of the Wookiee, Selkath, Twi'lek, Miraluka, Iktotchi, Cathar, Devaronian, Noghri, Sith, Talid, Zabrak, Mirialan, Human, Sullustan, and Krevaaki species, as well as the species later known as the Koorivar. The eight Tho Yor traveled into the Deep Core to the planet Tython, where a ninth and far larger Tho Yor awaited them as it floated above a pinnacle of stone. The arrival of the Tho Yor was heralded by an immense Force Storm that swept over the entire planet, and the eight Tho Yor first gathered around the ninth Tho Yor before scattering themselves across the planet.

The Tho Yor Arrival, as the event came to be known, saw each Tho Yor deposit their passengers at their final destination and remain there, with some of the ships burying themselves in the landscape while others remained floating in the sky. The Force-sensitive pilgrims immediately realized that Tython was uniquely strong in the Force, and the pilgrims—known collectively as the Tythans—soon realized that they had been brought to Tython in order to study the Force and to learn to control and master the abilities it granted them. However, Tython's beauty came with dangers, and the pilgrims' lives became a constant form of moving meditation on the Force, rather than sitting in silent meditation. The pilgrims also realized that Tython itself reacted violently with Force Storms and quakes to imbalance between the light and dark sides of the Force, which they named Ashla and Bogan after Tython's two moons: the bright satellite Ashla, and the dark moon of Bogan. The pilgrims therefore formed the Je'daii Order, taking their name from the language of the Dai Bendu monks of the Talid species: combining the words _je_, meaning mystic, and _dai_, meaning center.

The philosophy of the Balance became essential to survival on Tython, as harmony and balance between Ashla and Bogan maintained the peaceful beauty of Tython and prevented the chaos and destruction that came with imbalance. Over the next thousand years, the Je'daii built the Je'daii Temples, cities and centers of learning and healing that each centered around one of the Tho Yor. Padawan Kesh, the Je'daii academy, was established by the year 36,019 BBY, when Nordia Gral was serving as Padawan Kesh's first Temple Master. Around that time, Master Gral helped develop the tradition of the Great Journey, a pilgrimage across Tython to each of the Temples that all Je'daii would take upon graduating from the rank of Padawan to Journeyer. However, as the years passed, the Je'daii began to have children who were not Force-sensitive, and it eventually became clear to the Tythans that the planet was not safe for those who could not touch the Force after the city of Aurum was destroyed. Therefore, during the second millennium after the Tho Yor Arrival, a second migration occurred: all Tythans who were not Force-sensitive were made to leave the planet, even if it broke up families, and the non-Force-sensitives settled first on Ashla and Bogan before spreading out to the other worlds of the Tython system.

Despite the services the Order provided to the other Settled Worlds, the existence of the Je'daii on their isolated world of Tython became a thing of legend. It wasn't until the reign of Queen Hadiya of Shikaakwa that a full-blown conflict erupted between the Order and the non-Force-sensitives that shared the star system. In a system-wide conflict known as the Despot War, Queen Hadiya led her army against Tython in a series of campaigns in 25,805 BBY. Despite massive casualties on both sides, the Je'daii Order was able to vanquish Hadiya and her forces and return the balance to Tython. While balance was indeed restored, turmoil festered on Tython just twelve years later when the Je'daii Order found the wreckage of the first ship to enter the system since the Tho Yor brought their ancestors to the world. The ship, of unknown origin, crashed on Tython in area known as the Rift, close to the Temple of Anil Kesh, and the mass deaths sparked a Force storm of proportions not seen since the arrival of the Tho Yor. Representatives of the Order investigated the crash site and encountered a sole survivor: a mysterious man named Xesh who carried a bizarre weapon known as a forcesaber.

In the ensuing decade, the balance of the Je'daii Order was shattered. Two splinter groups emerged, one which held the Ashla as the main power of good in the universe, and another whose members found power only in the Bogan. In a tumultuous conflict known as the Force Wars, former allies were pitted against each other and all that the Je'daii Order had become was torn asunder.

In 25,793 BBY the war had raged for nearly a decade, leaving the planet a ruined waste. The light-siders, led by Je'daii Masters Rajivari, Garon Jard, Cala Brin and Ters Sendon, founded a new group known as the Jedi Order and deemed that they would only use their powers for the protection of the weak and disenfranchised. From this group, Master Rajivari broke away and formed a dissident group of dark siders Building an army of dark side monstrosities, Rajivari and his followers seized the Temple of Kaleth and attempted to defeat the Jedi Order. Following the defeat of Rajivari's forces and other dissidents like him, the Je'daii Order was finished, the Jedi Order standing in its place. Having witnessed the destructive power of the dark side first hand with the ruination of their homeworld, a large group of Jedi set out from Tython to settle other worlds far from the Deep Core, eventually establishing a headquarters on the far-flung world Ossus.

The Je'daii's successor group, the Jedi would ultimately go on to defend the galaxy for millennia to come. The Galactic Republic made use of the Je'daii Order's Bendu symbol, particularly during the Clone Wars, and Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire—the Republic's successor state—instituted a six-spoked Imperial crest reminiscent of the Bendu symbol.

Jedi

A **Jedi** was a member of the Jedi Order, who studied, served and used the mystical energies of the Force; usually, the light side of the Force. The weapon of the Jedi was the lightsaber, a weapon with a blade made of pure energy. The Jedi fought for peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, usually against their mortal enemies, the Sith and Dark Jedi, who studied the dark side of the Force. Although the Order was almost destroyed five times, including once by the Sith Empire of Darth Revan, by the Sith Triumvirate under Darth Nihilus during the First Jedi Purge shortly after, 4,000 years after that, by the Great Jedi Purge of Darth Sidious, and a century afterwords by Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire and it's Third Jedi Purge, the order continued to live on, in part due to the Skywalker family who time and time again played important parts in the history of the Jedi.

Originally formed as a philosophical study group situated on the planet Tython, the Jedi became revered as guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. As mystical wielders of the Force and of their signature lightsabers, their powers inspired all citizens in the galaxy. The calm, considered demeanor of the Jedi made them ideal brokers of peace in times of conflict or dispute. Yet, for all their power and diversity, the Jedi were few. Often beset by foes in times of doubt and confusion, undercurrents of evil often challenged their order and the establishment they served, the most notable being the Sith. These dark warriors were the antithesis of the Jedi, their sworn enemies, and the battle between them brought the galaxy to war more than once. In times of crisis, the Sith could even use the dark side of the Force to diminish the powers of the Jedi, and prevent them from sensing the future.

The way of the Jedi had become the way of wisdom and patience, backed by swift and decisive action when necessary. However, the Jedi Council sometimes showed what appeared to be a lack of decisiveness, such as during the Mandalorian Wars, preferring to work with events and patterns over the long term. Their inaction spurred Revan to fight back, and eventually led to the Jedi Civil War. To the rest of the galaxy, the line between Jedi and Sith became blurred during the conflict, and both sides were blamed for the destruction wrought on worlds such as Katarr, Telos IV, and Taris.

Through intricate planning and dazzling adaptability, one Sith Master (Senator Palpatine of Naboo) even rose to the office of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, engineered the Clone Wars, and undermined the Jedi until he could, in one swift, masterful stroke, destroy the Jedi Order and enslave the galaxy beneath his banner as Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. Yet, even this catastrophe failed to eradicate the Jedi completely, and, within a generation, they had returned to once again protect and nurture the galaxy with their wisdom and guidance in the form of the New Jedi Order. The Jedi would continue to protect and serve the galaxy through the horrors of the Yuuzhan Vong War and downfall of the New Republic and the establishment of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances.


	11. The Taung and Mandalorians

Taung

The **Taung** were an ancient species of Humanoid simians. Indigenous to the galactic Core World of Coruscant, the two-meter-tall, gray-skinned Taungs were warriors from youth, and viewed battle as a source of honor both for the individual and their gods. Famous for their struggles against the Human Battalions of Zhell—prehistoric Coruscant's other major power—the Taung waged war against their enemies for hundreds of years. When a powerful volcano erupted and devastated the Zhell, spewing ash into the sky with such density it blocked out the light of Coruscant's sun, the Taung labeled themselves the "**Warriors of the Shadow**", or **_Dha Werda Verda_** in their language. Despite their loss, the Zhell eventually managed to drive the Taung from Coruscant, and the defeated Taung fled to the planet Roon, located in the Outer Rim. There they remained for millennia, until legendary Mandalore the First led the Taung to conquer a new world which they named Mandalore in honor of their leader, and the Taung subsequently recast themselves as the **Mandalorians** or **_Mando'ade_**—"Sons and Daughters of Mandalore".

As the newly entitled Mandalorians, the Taung set out to conquer the worlds around their new home, their nomadic nature and worship of war driving them crusading outward as they increased their territory. Under the rule of Mandalore the Indomitable, another Taung warlord following in the leadership tradition established by Mandalore the First, the Taung began to take in beings of other species into their culture, transforming what it meant to be Mandalorian forever after. This willing acceptance of other beings peaked during the Mandalorian Wars, when Mandalore the Ultimate led the Mandalorians on a campaign against the military forces of the Galactic Republic. Though initially victorious, the intervention of the Jedi Knight Revan and his loyal Jedi followers turned the tide of the war against the Mandalorians, culminating with the devastation of the planet Malachor V. The Taung race had suffered heavy losses during the war, and by its end, were generally believed to have drifted into extinction, while leaving their legacy through the Mandalorian culture they had passed on.

Mandalorians

The **Mandalorians**—known in _Mando'a_ as the **_Mando'ade_**, or "Children of Mandalore"—were a nomadic group of clan-based people consisting of members from multiple species and multiple genders, all bound by a common culture.

In their early years, Mandalorian culture revolved around battle, with war being a source of honor and pride in their community. The leader of the Mandalorians was known as the _Mand'alor_, translating to "Sole Ruler" and was rendered as "Mandalore" in Basic. Throughout their history, the Mandalorians were frequently allied with the Sith, perhaps most notably the Sith Lord Exar Kun, and held a certain distrust and general dislike for the Jedi Order. However, they would not hesitate to cooperate with the Jedi if a partnership between the two groups was mutually beneficial. In later years, the Mandalorians moved away from their obsessively war-like and conqueror ways and instead, most became bounty hunters and mercenaries, selling their skills to various individuals and factions in the galaxy. However, the Mandalorian Protectors aided with the Alliance to Restore the Republic ever since about 3 ABY and even continued to serve the Alliance of Free Planets, the New Republic, and finally the Galactic Alliance.

When Boba Fett took the title of Mandalore years later, they were approached by the powerful unknown empire of the Yuuzhan Vong to aid them as wealthy mercenaries, and while the offer was accepted (mainly because the other option would have been slavery of the Mandalorian homeworld), Boba managed to feed information to the New Republic, and while the Mandalorians continued to fight for the Vong in the early Yuuzhan Vong War, they soon betrayed them and fought with the many other factions defending the galaxy. After the war ended, the Second Galactic Civil War began, and Jaina Solo, daughter of Han and Leia, came to Fett asking to be trained, given the Mandalorians' famous reputation as legendary warriors against the Jedi. The Mandalorians ironically fought alongside the New Jedi Order, their former enemies in the crusades many years before and the Alliance-in-exile in this conflict. With training from Fett, and from others, Jaina killed her brother Darth Caedus, ending the war. Ultimately, in the span of over four thousand years, Mandalorians slowly changed from the feared Mandalorian Crusaders of the Sith Empires, to the elite soldiers of the Jedi Coalition and later the reorganized Galactic Alliance, fighting for a cause rather than mainly for credits and the destruction of worlds.

Mandalorians wore very distinctive battle armor, including helmets with T-shaped visors that covered the entirety of their faces, and would provide inspiration for the helmets of the Republic's clone troopers. These helmets would eventually become strongly associated with the Mandalorian people.

The Mandalorians began as the Near-Human Taung species from the planet Coruscant. Intense fighting with the thirteen Human nations of Coruscant known as the Battalions of Zhell began millennia before the Republic, and when a powerful volcano nearly wiped out the humans and darkened the skies over Coruscant, the Taung came to call themselves the _Dha Werda Verda_—the "Warriors of the Shadow". Despite the volcano's devastating effect, the Taung were eventually driven off Coruscant and took refuge on the world of Roon. Led by the warlord known as Mandalore the First, they would conquer another planet in the Outer Rim in 7,000 BBY, which they named Mandalore after their leader. The Taung took on the name **Mandalorians** and were seen by many as the most skilled fighters in the galaxy, thriving in battle. These Mandalorian Crusaders were known for their use of cutting-edge weaponry and held to a strict code of honor, and wore armor known simply as "Crusader Armor" that differed from one soldier to the next.

For thousands of years, Mandalore's new inhabitants would not stray far from the Mandalore sector, instead venturing on a series of further conquests to capture the worlds of Ordo, Gargon, and Shogun. When the Mandalorians came to the nearby Mandallia, though, the Mandallian Giant natives not only repelled the invaders' assault, but many came to join the Mandalorian culture, having impressed the Mandalorians with their strength and prowess. But nearly three thousand years after Mandalore's conquest, at a point prior to 4,000 BBY, the Mandalorians began to expand their ongoing crusade outward and engaged the Nevoota species in a conflict that would lead to the extermination of the Nevoota and the deification of war in the Mandalorian culture, personified as the destroyer god, Kad Ha'rangir. Shorty before 4,000 BBY, the Mandalorians were led by a new _Mand'alor_, Mandalore the Indomitable, and in their continuing campaign of expansion, the _Mand'alor_ led a raid on the planet Iskadrell. There, the Mandalorians freed the slaves of the Iskalloni, taking many of them into their culture, including a young Antos Wyrick. Another victim of the Mandalorian crusade was the planet Basilisk. As the Mandalorians invaded, the Galactic Republic sent a relief force, under the command of Jedi Master Sidrona Diath, to the aid of the Basiliskans. Even with Republic support, the Basiliskans found their lines being overrun by the more numerous Mandalorians, and upon realizing that the they were going to lose the battle, the Basiliskans decided to poison their own planet so that the conquerors would not be able to use the world. Basilisk fell, but because the planet's surface was virtually destroyed, the Mandalorians decided to abandon the world and move on, though not before pillaging a sizable number of Basilisk war droids for future use. The Mandalorians also captured a large number of the reptilian Basiliskans, and through centuries of warfare they degenerated into little more than war mounts and beasts of burden, becoming known as "Lagartoz War Dragons".


End file.
